Mission Fire Rescue (British Columbia)
'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 33330 7th Avenue Built 1999 :Engine 1 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Hub (1250/550/30F) (SO#1253) :Engine 4 (5183) - 2008 Freightliner M2 112 / Crimson (1250/1000) :Engine 5 '''(5188) - 1999 Freightliner FL 112 / Superior pumper (1250/1000) (SN#SE 2138) :Ladder 1' (5185) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Sirius II EMFD / Smeal (1665/250/15A/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#319103 / SO#4181) (Ex-Smeal demo & purchased in 2014) :'Squad 1 (5181) - 2016 Ram 5500 / ITB (300/360/14A) :'Tender 1 '- 2019 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal tanker (840/2500) :Rehab 1' (5176) - 1981 GMC step van / ESS & fire rehab vehicle :'Rescue 1' (5182) - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Hub (SN#2635-743) :'Car 1 '- 2014 Ford Expedition :'Utility 1' - 2011 Chevrolet Avalanche :'Utility 2 '- 20?? Dodge Grand Caravan :'Fire Investigator' - 2001 Dodge Dakota / Cap-it canopy :'Fire Investigator '- 2008 Dodge Ram 1500 / Leer canopy :'Parade' - 1954 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#SP79) 'Fire Station 2''' - 30514 Dewdney Trunk Road Built 1980 :Engine 2 (5187) - 2012 Freightliner M2 106 / Hub (840/900/?F) (SN#5300-1120) :Tender 2 '- 2018 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal tanker (840/2500) 'Fire Station 3 - 30435 Silverhill Avenue Built 1991 :Tender 3 - 2018 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal tanker (840/2500) Assignment Unknown *(5184) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Hub pumper (1500/500/30F) (SN#5245-1108) (Ex-Engine 1) *(5186) - 1993 Peterbilt 357 / Firehorse tanker (350/2000) (Ex-Tender 1) On Order *2019 or 2020 Spartan / Hub pumper (SO#1261) Retired Apparatus :(5189) - 2001 Freightliner FL 112 / Hub tanker (420/2000) (SN#2830-792) :(5180) - 1997 Freightliner FL 112 / Hub pumper (1250/1000/20F) (SN#2340-687) (Ex-Engine 3) (Sold to Erris Volunteer Fire Association) :(5179) - 1997 Freightliner FL 112 / Superior tanker (450/2000) (SN#SE 1765) (Sold to Bruno & District Fire Department (Saskatchewan)) :(5181) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal tower (1750/250/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#95147KFNB962905) (Ex-Ladder 1) (Suffered a fire on December 14, 2013, but repaired & sold to Fenton Fire Equipment) :(5190) - 1991 Ford CF-8000 / Hub pumper (1050/800) (SN#1875) :(5185) - 1990 Duplex D500 / Anderson pumper (1250/800/20F) (SN#MS-1250-177) (Sold to Willowbrook Fire Department) :(5187) - 1987 Ford C-8000 / Hub pumper (1050/750) (SN#1280) :(5184) - 1984 GMC Sierra 3500 / Anderson light rescue (Sold to New Denver Volunteer Fire Department) :(5189) - 1979 International CO1910B / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 224) (Sold to Port Renfrew Volunteer Fire Department) :(5188) - 1975 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT 437) :(5182) - 1974 International Hendrickson / Thibault quint (840/250/100' mid-mount) (SN#T74-175) (Ex-Burnaby Fire Department) :1963 International L1700 / Hub pumper (625/500) (SN#190) External Links *Mission Fire Rescue *Mission Fire Rescue - Facebook Page Station Map Category:Fraser Valley Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus